La oscuridad en mi
by SasuHina-Uchiha-Rice
Summary: ¿Nunca te has sentido solo aunque estés rodeado de muchas personas?, ¿que cuando vez una pequeña luz se apaga de inmediato?, ¿No te has sentido rechazado?. He pensado que a nadie le importo, que todos me quieren ver caer, que todos son falsos; me sentí atrapada en la oscuridad hasta que te conocí a ti. #SasuHina-Uchiha-Rice (Wattpad)
1. Prólogo

Cuanto resentimiento y cariño puedes sentir a la vez por las personas que influyen en tu vida, desde nuestros padres, hermanos, amigos y demás personas; ya no puedo más no se que hacer.

Sigo encerrada dentro de mi habitación, sin poder dejar de llorar, pensando en todo; desde el momento en que mi madre murió al haber dado a luz a mi pequeña hermana, conviertiendose ella en la favorita de mi padre porque fue una niña tan parecida a él, desde su carácter a su sembrante y yo todo lo contrario a ellos.

Necesito encontrar una luz en mi mundo y dejar toda esta oscuridad en mi. Ya no quiero seguir, no aguanto tanta tristeza...


	2. Capítulo 1

La felicidad se puede perder en tan solo un segundo.

Era tan feliz al lado de mi madre, mi padre era menos brusco, podríamos observar todavía su sonrisa y esperábamos con la llegada de mi hermanita, pero el día de su nacimiento mi madre no pudo resistir el parto.

Esto marco una época de soledad y tristeza en nuestras vidas; tuve que cuidar de mi hermanita junto con las niñeras y mi padre solo la cuidaba cuando andaba de buen humor ya mí solo me dirigía la palabra solo para regañarme y para que yo fuera más fuerte como él o como mi primo Neji y lo intento pero no puedo, en la escuela se burlan por mi carácter tranquilo y por el color de mis ojos, dicen que parezco un fantasma, sin vida y se burlan porque no tengo a mi madre.

Los años pasan ya tengo 16 años y todo sigue peor, mi padre es más unido a mi hermanita Hanabi porque se siente tanto a él, su mirada es tan fría como la del padre y hasta mí hace sentir peor que ella me diga que no me quiere que soy un estorbo en su vida y mi padre me dice lo mismo, siempre recriminan las cosas aunque las cosas que hago las haga bien.

A veces pienso si mi madre no habría muerto seria todo distinto, ella si me quería y me apoyaba a creer en mi misma y valorarme.

Cada palabra me hace daño no puedo más, no quiero vivir aquí, pero no puedo dejar a mi hermanita, no quiero que mi padre la comience a tratar como a mí.

En la escuela sigue casi todo igual tengo dos amigas y ellas son muy buenas conmigo, una de ellas se llama Ino, ella es una chica muy simpática que a pesar de ser popular se lleva conmigo, mi otra amiga se llama Sakura ella es una chica muy linda que me ayudo cuando más lo necesito, también esta Naruto-kun el amor de mi vida; les contare un poco de ellos.

Ino-chan tiene problemas en su casa ella vive sola con su padre, bueno siempre está sola porque su padre vende mucho de viaje y se queda a veces en casa de Sakura o Yoshino-san se queda con ella como un favor a Inoichi-san , ella siempre se siente sola y siempre demuestra lo contrario con sus sonrisas y su alegre carisma, casi nunca la ves triste pero por dentro está muy destruida.

Mi amiga Sakura tiene a sus dos padres con ella pero se siente olvidada por ellos porque siempre tienen que hacer otras cosas y si salen de paseo a ella la dejan en casa de Ino y nunca la escuchan, siempre la dejan a un lado y parece que no les importara ella.

Naruto-kun es un imposible, es el chico más lindo de la escuela, es uno de los mejores jugadores de fútbol y tiene una sonrisa tan grande que ilumina mis días; lo conocí cuando estaba haciendo una broma mis compañeras de clases, él me defendió sin conocerme y aunque nunca hablemos me he dado una ilusión por vivir, lo observo a la distancia.

Un día me reuní con Ino y con Sakura platicamos sobre varias cosas e Ino comenzó a hablar acerca de los chicos y si alguno nos gustaba, yo les comente todo sobre Naruto e Ino me alentó a hablarle pero soy muy insegura para hablarle y más que ya estoy segura que ya debe de tener novia aunque no se le ha visto junto con nadie en la escuela y tiene muchas admiradoras.

Mientras que Sakura me dijo que me aleje de él para que no me haga daño y no me desilusione y bueno creo que sería lo mejor pero una y otra cosa me hace seguir observándolo.

También Sakura nos contó que venta con alguien pero es secreto por muchas cosas por la familia del chico y no nos dijo su nombre y que tal vez algún día nos contaría quien es.

En cambio de nosotras, Ino está totalmente enamorado de un chico llamado Shikamaru, él es uno de los mejores amigos de Naruto, también es el mejor alumno de su clase, aunque a veces se queda dormido o falte a la escuela sigue siendo el mejor de la clase según lo que nos informó Ino, pero hay un pequeño problema él tiene novia, ella es mayor que él y su nombre es Temari, una bruja porque tiene un carácter de los demonios y tiene embrujado a Shikamaru bueno según Ino.

Creo que las tres nos acompañamos en nuestra propia oscuridad y amores imposibles, me agrada estar con ellas hacen mis días un poco menos difícil aunque tengamos que sufrir juntas los maltratos de nuestros compañeros, algún día saldremos de todo esto.

Hasta aquí el nuevo capítulo ...

¿Quién será el novio de Sakura?

¿Hinata será capaz de acercarse a Naruto?

¿Ino encontrar la forma de hablar con Shikamaru?

¿Dónde está Sasuke? ¿Algún problemas eh la historia?

Descúbranlo en el próximo capítulo.

Hakudoshigle y Genesis gracias por sus comentarios.


	3. El chico nuevo

Me despierto temprano para dejar preparado el desayuno para mi familia, me aliste para ir a la escuela y hoy seria el día en que hablaría con Naruto-kun.

Cuando llegue a la escuela por andar pensando en Naruto tropecé con un chico y deje caer unos libros que llevaba.

Hinata: disculpa, mil disculpas, no vi por donde iba lo siento mucho

-: para la próxima por atención en tu camino

Levante la mira hacia al joven y era un tipo ángel y demonio a la vez, tenia una mirada muy gélida y me intimidaba como nunca nadie lo había hecho y cuando oí su voz era tan perfecta y fría a la vez, él levanto mis libros y me los entrego, después de eso se marcho, creo que esta situación es una advertencia que no debo hablar con Naruto.

_En otra parte no tan lejos de ahí:_

Sakura: no quiero más esto, seguir a escondidas es algo que ya no puedo seguir aguantando, no puedo mas, ya no quiero verte con otras chavas, esa tonta de Shion no te suelta y Temari a pesar que tiene novio esta detrás de ti y quiere algo contigo, se que tu familia es importante para ti y se que eres muy unidos a ellos y se que ellos no me aceptarían por no ser de clase alta y no se que hacer, sabes que siempre me he sentido excluida por mi familia y por todos, tu me diste una pequeña luz a mi oscuridad, pero me siento excluida por ti también cuando no me puedes dirigir la palabra por tus amistades y yo...

-: Sakura tienes toda la razón, no te merezco, eres increíble y siempre tratas de ser fuerte antes los demás y se que has sufrido mucho y creo que yo tambien te he lastimado y creo que esto debe acabar una vez por todas

Antes de escuchar mas mis lágrimas se derramaron, creo que este es el final

Sakura: se que vas a terminar conmigo, pero quiero decirte que siempre te amare y todo lo que vivimos lo llevare en mi mentó y corazón

-: espera no quiero terminar contigo, te amo Sakura y soy una mejor persona gracias a ti, solo dam semanas y les diré a mis padres todo te lo juro y a todos tambien

Sakura: te amo, gracias por todo y le demostraré a tu familia que estoy interesada por ti porque es un amor verdadero

-: no tienes que demostrar nada a nadie, tu vales mas que todo el dinero del mundo

Sakura: eres un amor lo sabes?

-: me lo han dicho algunas veces jajaja

Sakura: tengo que decirle algo, una de mis amigas esta enamorada de ti, he querido decirle de lo nuestro pero no quiero perder su amistad, no quiero que sienta que la traicione  
\- Dile la verdad poco a poco, explicarle nuestra situación y como nos enamoramos y tambien porque no le buscas un novio? Mira tengo un amigo que acaba de llegar a vivir acá y vendrá a esta escuela y si les programamos una cita

Sakura: tienes Rezón que gran idea tienes Naruto, gracias mi amor

Naruto: lo se mi amor, nos vemos mas tarde iré a buscar a mi amigo

_En otro lugar de la escuela:_

Ino: hola Shika:kun

Shikamaru: hola Ino

Ino: quería ver si me podías apoyar con una materia, así como los viejos tiempos y siento que nos hayamos distanciado un poco, pero solo le prestas atención a tu novia y espero que no se enoje

Shikamaru: no tiene porque enojarse, eres mi mejor amiga

Ino: genial- salte por impulso y abrace a Shika- amiga?

Shikamaru: que fue eso?

Ino: un abrazo jajaja

Shikamaru: problemática

Ino: entonces a que hora te deja salir tu novia?

Shikamaru: ya no tengo novia

Ino: que ? Cuándo pasó?

Shikamaru: apenas hoy, nos dimos un tiempo para conocer a otras personas pero es demasiado problemático

Ino: y la sigues queriendo?

Shikamaru: no se puede olvidar a alguien de la noche a la mañana, a menos que haya sido una obsesión o solo una admiración o algo por el estilo

Ino: tienes razón

Shikamaru: tú, dándome la razón se va a acabar el mundo

Ino: tonto

Shikamaru: si soy tonto no vas a querer que te ayude

Ino: pensándolo bien creo que no

Shikamaru: pues bien, adiós

Ino: espera Shika, era broma

Shikamaru: perfecto nos vemos mas tarde

**Hasta aquí el capitulo, nos vemos para la próxima.**

**Una lectora** gracias por los comentarios

**Cherrymarce **gracias por los comentarios

**genesis **gracias por todos tus comentarios


	4. Accidentes, discuccione y verdades

Otro día más de clases, el día de ayer conocí a un chico un poco espeluznante por un accidente, ojalá no me lo vuelva a encontrar, me había decidido a hablar con Naruto pero creo que no salió como me lo esperaba, no me animé y dejé todo como siempre, hoy tal vez pode hablar con él, en la primera clase encontré con Sakura e Ino y me dijeron que no podrían desayunar juntas conmigo y que nos encontramos después del almuerzo para ver el partido de fútbol de nuestros compañeros contra el equipo de Naruto-kun y de Shikamaru-san.

Iba camino al comedor de manera apresurada porque se me había hecho tarde, y si no me apresuraba ya no iba a quedar comida en el comedor, justamente el día que no traje mi desayuno, así que me dirigí rápidamente hasta allá, pero justo cuando solo me faltaba dar vuelta al último pasillo, no me fijé que alguien más venía rumbo a mi dirección y nos chocamos cayendo ambos al piso, yo encima de esa persona, escuche una maldición, levanto la vista del pecho de esta persona con quién choque pero era el mismo chico de ayer, este me miraba muy molesto, trate de levantarme de encima de él, pero el piso estaba muy resbaloso y volví a caer sobre él, mi rostro estaba más rojo que nunca.

Hinata: lo siento mucho, no puedo levantarme, Onegai disculpeme

-: Hmp, deja de moverte, trataremos de levantarnos al mismo tiempo- lo escuché decirme eso con una voz tan seria y fría.

Hinata: H-ai

Senti que se incorporaba poco a poco, me sujeto de la cintura de un momento a otro y por el movimiento pase mis brazos por su espalda, estaba segura que me iba a desmayar, sentí un movimiento muy brusco y cuando vine a ver ya nos habíamos levantado.

-: suéltame de una vez

Me di cuenta que lo seguía abrazando, que vergüenza, que pensará de mi, lo solté de inmediato.

Hinata: lo siento mucho y disculpame, no fue mi intención, ya nunca más volverá ocurrir- salí rápido de ahí y fui haber que quedaba de comer.

-: hmp, que chica tan rara

En otro lugar un poco lejos de ahí:

Naruto: que bueno que veniste antes de que comience el partido, eres mi amuleto de la suerte!

Sakura:nunca me perdería ninguno de tus partidos y vine antes de que llegaran todas tus fans

Naruto: no estés celosita, yo solo tengo ojos para ti

Sakura: sabes que decir en el momento preciso

Naruto: y no solo eso

Se acercó a mí y me besó como si no hubiera un mañana y yo le correspondi de la misma forma.

Nos separamos al oir algunos pasos, Naruto me agarro de la mano y me llevo a un lugar más alejado.

Naruto: disculpame por esto, te prometo que muy pronto le diré a todo el mundo que te amo!

Sakura: lo sé, y yo también te amo! Sabes hoy le hablaré a Hinata de lo nuestro, no quiero esperar más y ocultarle la verdad

Naruto: te va a entender, tu también has sufrido y todo por mi culpa

Sakura: no es tu culpa mi amor, las cosas se dieron así

Naruto: si gusta yo le digo la verdad

Sakura: es mejor que yo se lo diga

Naruto: comienza contándole que has tenido que pasar por nuestra relación y al último dile que yo soy tu novio

Sakura: tienes razón eso haré y conforme a presentarle a alguien creo que no es buena idea, mejor le demos tiempo que lo asimile, no quiero perder su amistad

Naruto: te entenderá ya verás que si, dattebayo

Sakura: gracias mi amor, te estaré viendo desde las gradas, mucha suerte- le di un último beso

Naruto: hablamos en la noche

En otro lugar muy cerca de ahí

Ino: gracias Shika por venir

Shikamaru: cuál es la materia que te causa problemas?

Ino: es álgebra, le entiendo un poco pero al momento de resolver los ejercicios con ecuaciones se me vuelve un monstruo

Shikamaru: tendremos que comenzar con ecuaciones de primer y segundo grado de ahí partiremos

Ino: bien Shika-sensei

Shikamaru: que te parece si en la tarde vienes a mi casa y ahí comenzamos?

Ino: eso estaría genial, así veré también a tía Yoshino

Shikamaru: mi mamá te quiere más que a mí

Ino: es que yo soy linda, te acuerdas cuando miramos tus fotos de bebé te mirabas tan adorable

Shikamaru: ya no soy adorable?

Ino: claro que no lo eres, ahora eres más rudo y holgazán, ya se acabó ese lindo Shika, que jugaba conmigo

Shikamaru: siempre me obligabas a jugar

Ino: que bueno tiempos, no se cómo nos distanciamos tanto

Shikamaru: tal vez crecimos y estudiamos en distintos salones

Ino: y poco a poco me olvidaste

Shikamaru: no te olvide problemática, solo creo que crecimos y tuvimos más cosas que hacer

Ino: pasabas más tiempo con Temari y si no te busco nunca me hubieras hablado o solo cuando fuera Navidad o en nuestro cumpleaños

Shikamaru: jajaja mira quién lo dice, la que no me hablaba en mi propio cumpleaño

Ino: si te hablaba o bueno solo te dejaba tu regalo con tu mamá a veces

Shikamaru: ves

Ino: pero podemos cambiar eso, volveremos a ser los mejores amigos

Shikamaru: problematico

-: tan solo paso un día y ya me cambiaste por otra, que bajo has caído

Shikamaru: piensa lo que quieras, Temari

Temari: te buscaste a otra rubia, y una cabeza hueca, que tonto eres, si piensas que así vas a poder olvidarme jaja

Ino: QUE DIJISTE? cabeza hueca eres tú pelos de escoba

Shikamaru: vámonos de aquí, no tenemos que escuchar tonterías

Shika me agarro de la mano y me llevo hasta las gradas del campo de fútbol.

Shikamaru: perdona lo de hace un rato

Ino: no te preocupes, no se que le viste

Shikamaru: es que a pesar de ser tan agresiva tiene una carácter muy dulce

Ino: se nota que la quieres todavía, y porque no la vuelves a conquistar

Shikamaru: tal vez lo haga pero no ahora, me tengo que ir, hay un juego que ganar

Ino: mucha suerte

Me encontré con Hinata y Sakura en las gradas.

Sakura: ya avanzaste con Shikamaru, hasta venían agarrados de la mano

Hinata: que emoción

Ino: ni tanto, todavía quiere a su exnovia

Sakura; la va a olvidar ya verás

Ino: no lo creó

Hinata: no te desanimes

Ino: ya van a comenzar a jugar, sabes quién es el chico nuevo, el que está en el equipo de Naruto?

Sakura: el pelinegro se apellida Uchiha, no se su nombre, es amigo de Naruto que acaba de ingresar al colegio

Ino: parece que está viendo para acá

Hinata: etto yo

Ino: que pasa Hinata?

Hinata: lo que pasa es que ayer choque con él y me ayudó a recoger mis cosas y hoy volví a chocar con él pero esta vez le caí encima y no me podía parar y él nos levantó, pero siento mucha vergüenza, creo que piensa que soy una molestia o alguna acosadora

Sakura: tranquila Hinata, y porque no le haces algo como en son de paz

Ino: si tal vez prepararle un postre o un desayuno para mañana

Hinata: pero es muy frío, no creo que lo acepte

Ino: no pierdes el tiempo con intentarlo

Sakura: al parecer tiene varias admiradoras, hasta Karin le está hechando porras

Ino: ahí está la tonta de Temari apoyando a Naruto y eso que apenas le hizo un drama a Shikamaru

Nos dedicamos a ver el partido y cuando terminó.

Sakura: Hinata-chan puedo hablar un momento contigo es de suma importancia

Hinata: está bien Sakura-chan

Sakura: ahorita regresamos Ino

Nos alejamos un poco dónde no hubiera nadie y para suerte todos estaban tomando fotos con los del equipo de fútbol

Sakura: Hinata sabes que eres mi mejor amiga y que te aprecio con todo mi corazón pero te tengo que decir algo muy grave, es una verdad muy dolorosa, sabes sobre mi situación con mi familia más que nadie y me entiendes porque has pasado por lo mismo, tengo una relación secreta con alguien desde hace dos años, no lo podemos decir porque sus padres tienen una buena posición y no quieren que salgan con alguien como yo, por lo mismo nos mantuvimos en secreto pero ya no aguanto más la precisión de verlo con alguien más, siempre lo rodean las chicas y hasta lo persiguen y me siento mal de no poder estar con él, una vez me presento con sus padres pero solo como amiga y me trataron horrible, casi me corrieron de la casa, mi novio no pudo hacer más porque lo tienen amenazado con algunas cosas y por eso mantuvimos todo en secreto y yo iba a terminar con él pero me dijo que enfrentaríamos juntos a su familia, aunque tuviéramos que vivir hasta debajo de un puente

Hinata: lo siento tanto Sakura que bueno que lucharán por su amor, Sakura eres una buena persona y te mereces todo los bueno

Sakura: no creo que lo merezca, sabes he sido una mala amiga por no decirte que mi novio es Naruto, lo siento tanto Hinata, yo no sabía que lo querías hasta que nos lo dijiste, en esa época ya era novia de él, y no supe cómo decírtelo, lo siento y no quiero perder tu amistad

Hinata: no la perderás y cuentas conmigo para todo, pero ahora necesito estar sola, hablamos mañana

Hinata comenzó a llorar y salió corriendo de ahí que no vio por dónde iba, tropezo con algo y espero el golpe el cual nunca llego ya que sintió que cayo en algo suave, lentamente abrio los ojos temerosamente ya que pudo reconocer que había caído nuevamente sobre alguien y sintió un aroma algo conocido.

Hasta aquí el capítulo.

¿Qué creen que pasará?

¿Con quién creen que chocó?

Espero que les esté gustando la historia y me gustaría que me escribieran sus comentarios.

GRACIAS POR TODOS SUS COMENTARIOS!


	5. Sasuke-san

Que vergonzoso caer encima de alguien.

Tengo muchas emociones en mi, tristeza por Sakura y Naruto, vergüenza y aprecio por Sasuke-san.

Flashback:

Sentí caer encima de alguien, era nada más y nada menos que el chico de la otra vez, después de darme cuenta de esto, me levanto rápidamente y con mis ojos totalmente cristalizados, y en voz baja le digo: l~o sien~to, n~o vi por don~de iba, y~o etto y~o lo siento- baje la mirada al suelo.

\- hmp, te encuentras bien?

\- y~o, si estoy bien

\- no lo parece

\- si me encuentro bien, gracias- dije con la voz entrecortada y voltee para irme rápidamente y resbalando en el intento, y cayendo al suelo, el muchacho me ayudó a levantarme, pero no podía sostenerme bien, él se dió cuenta y me cargó.

\- no creo que estés bien

\- bájame por favor, es demaciado vergonzoso

\- No, te llevaré a la enfermería

\- está bien, gracias

Comenzó a caminar hacia la enfermería y por todo el lugar donde pasamos se escuchaba que todos murmuraban, y algunos chicas gritaban de lo afortunada que era para que alguien como él me llevará así, hasta que de repente.

\- Qué haces con ella?- dijo una pelirroja

\- Salte Karin, no es de tu incumbencia

\- Pero Sasuke!

\- Apenas llegas a la escuela y ya tienes admiradoras como en los viejos tiempos

\- Cállate Suigetsu y lleva a tu noviecita a otra lado

\- Yo no soy novia de un muchacho como el- dijo Karin

\- suertuda fueras si yo aceptará ser tu novio

\- jajaja brincos dieras si pasara eso

Nos alejamos de ellos y escuchábamos a lo lejos su discusión, llegamos a la enfermería, pero no estaba la enfermera, así que me dejó recostada en la camilla y él tomó asiento en una banca que estaba cerca.

\- Muchas gracias joven, disculpe por ocasionarle tantos problemas, no era mi intención, de verdad lo siento.

\- nunca te cansas de disculparte tanto?

\- este yo, lo siento

\- jajaja eres graciosa, por cierto cuál es tu nombre?

\- Hinata, Hinata Hyuga y usted?

\- Sasuke Uchiha

\- Mucho gusto y en verdad lo siento por todo

\- ya tranquila, porque ibas corriendo hoy en la tarde?

Baje la mirada- y~o me enteré que mi mejor amiga me había engañado y que me ocultó que era novia del chico que me gustaba, él era como una luz para mí en toda mi oscuridad- comencé a soltar algunas lágrimas

\- tranquila, ya encontraras a alguien más

\- me duele más que me ocultara las cosas, que el acto de que salga con Naruto-kun, se que no puedo estar enojada con ella, porque es una de mis únicas amigas que siempre a estado ahí a mi lado

\- con el tiempo se solucionará, entonces tú amiga debe de ser Sakura

\- La conoces?

\- Soy uno de los amigos de Naruto, el me presento a Sakura justamente el día de hoy

\- Que pequeño es el mundo, hasta hace unos días no te había visto

\- apenas regrese de un viaje con mi hermano, y acabo de ingresar a la escuela

\- con razón, pues bienvenido a la escuela jeje

\- Gracias

\- Hola Chicos, que pasó

\- Hola Shizune, me caí, y me duele un poco el pie

\- Déjame y lo reviso-

-esta bien- revisó mi pie y vio que era un pequeño esguince, pero nada grave, me lo envolvió con una venda.

\- Listo Hinata-chan, ya quedo listo, no hagas mucho esfuerzo hoy y mañana estarás como nueva

\- Gracias Shizune-san, ya nos retiramos- comencé a bajar de la camilla y Uchiha-san me agarro del brazo para ayudarme a caminar

\- Déjame te ayudo y acompaño a tu casa

-Uchiha-san, muchas gracias pero no es necesario

\- Si es necesario Hinata-chan- dijo Shizune

\- ya ves

\- al parecer se llevan bien ustedes dos

\- adiós Shizune- dije rápidamente

Salimos de ahí poco a poco y pensé que íbamos a ir caminando hasta mi casa, pero para sorpresa mía, Sasuke me llevo a mi casa en su auto.

\- Gracias Uchiha-san

\- Dime Sasuke, nada más

\- Está bien Sasuke-san, y usted también me puede llamar por mi nombre

\- Hmp, adiós

\- Adiós!

Hasta aquí el capítulo, espero sus comentarios y que lo hayan disfrutado.


	6. Dolor

Siempre encuentran los errores en uno, nunca se fijan en los demás, solo en uno, si hiciste esto o si no lo hiciste, que triste es ver qué todos te recriminan de las acciones de todos.

Cuando tratas de ayudar hasta sales regañada y porque haces esto.

Que triste ver cómo mi vida se llena de dolor.

Después que Sasuke me dejará en mi casa, mi padre me reprendió, por mi esguince.

-No sabes hacer nada, todo lo que haces es pésimo, y ahora resulta que te lastimaste el pie, nada más eso faltaba, ERES UNA INÚTIL!

-padre yo, lo siento, no fue mi intención causar mas problemas

-Callate y ve a preparar la comida, antes que llegue tu pobre hermana de la escuela

\- Si padre

Me fui a la cocina a calentar la comida, lo había dejado preparado en la mañana, solo era cuestión de calentarlo y listo.

De repente vino a mi mente ese chico, su mirada era fría y llena de enociones a la vez.

-Sasuke-san eres como un ángel demoníaco

Estaba apuntó de seguir divagando, pero me acorde de la comida y tuve que apagarla, si no quería tener toda la casa incendiada.

Me preguntó que esconde a través de su mirada.

A la mañana siguiente :

Me levante temprano para hacer el desayuno, desayunamos en silencio, y ya estábamos listos para salir, mi padre llevaría a Hanabi a la escuela y yo me iría caminando como todos los días.

Escuche que tocaban la puerta, fui a abrir y me lleve una gran sorpresa.

Ahí frente a mi estaba Sasuke con una mirada intimidante, y una sonrisa ladina.

-Hola

-Buenos días, Sasuke-san, ¿Qué hace usted por acá?

-Vine por ti para llevarte a la escuela

\- Muchas gracias, no se hubiera molestado, pero como puede ya estoy mejor y puedo ir caminando

-No seas terca y vámonos, te espero en el auto

Se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia su auto, yo me adentre a mi casa por mi mochila.

-hasta luego padre, ya me voy a la escuela

-Adiós no llegues tarde

-Hanabi-chan que tengan un bonito día

-Gracias

Salí de mi casa rápidamente, para que no vieran a Sasuke, por que si lo miraban me iría como en feria, no quiero mas reclamos.

-tardaste mucho

-Lo siento

\- hmp, era broma

Me subí a su auto, e íbamos en silencio, pero era un silencio cómodo, se sentía como si todo, estuviera bien.

Al llegar veo que todos nos observan, no es raro, porque ver que la rarita llegando al lado del chico nuevo y guapo.

Salimos de su auto, y las miradas y cuchicheos seguían, Sasuke-san, no les hacía caso y yo me moría de vergüenza.

\- No les hagas caso, son estúpidos, te veo en la salida

\- No es necesario Sasuke-san

\- Claro que si, ayer te dijeron que estuvieras en reposo

\- muchas gracias, nos vemos más tarde

-?

El comenzó a caminar a su salón de clase y yo al mío, ahí veo a Ino y a Sakura.

Me acerco a ellas.

-Hola Hinata, necesito hablar contigo

-Hola Sakura, no tenemos que hablar, entiendo que estés con Naruto, pero no me gustó que no me lo dijeras antes

\- Perdoname Hinata, no sabía cómo decírtelo sin lastimarte, y también sin poner el riesgo mi relación con Naruto

-no te preocupes Sakura, te entiendo, se que debió ser difícil, y mas por los padres de Naruto, espero que sean felices y que te acepten

-muchas gracias Hinata, eres la mejor-me dio un abrazo y yo se lo correspondi

-Que bueno que ya están mejor, por cierto Hinata, ¿Quién era el chico con quien te fuiste ayer y con el que llegaste hoy?

Me sonroje rápidamente

-e-s Sasuke-san

\- y le llamas por su nombre interesante

-No es lo que piensas Ino-chan

-Apenas nos conocimos ayer

-Más interesante, ya le dices por su nombre, un nuevo pretendiente

-Sasuke-san es una gran persona, pero ni amigos somos

-¿Dijiste Sasuke-san? De casualidad es el amigo de Naruto

\- Si, me dijo que es amigo de Naruto y que ya se conocieron

-Si Naruto, me lo presentó

-¿ Sakura cuándo anunciarán su relación con Naruto?

-según mañana e iremos a cenar con sus padres el fin de semana, y tengo miedo de lo que pase en esa cena, soy muy poca cosa para Naruto

-No pienses así, eres muy bonita e inteligente, tal vez no estés en la clase social de ellos, pero cuando hay amor nada lo impide, y estamos contigo

-Si Sakura, eres increíble y que no te intimidan, vales más que ellos

\- Muchas gracias Hinata e Ino, son las mejores amigas que alguien pudiera tener

Al salir de clases, en el portón de la escuela, se encontraron 3 chicos, dos pelinegros y un rubio, esperando a 3 personitas.

\- Chicos ¿a quiénes esperan?

\- Yo espero a mi dulce Sakura, quede con ella de ir a comer por ahi

-Yo espero a una chica, que le dije que la llevaría a su casa

\- QUEEEEEEEEE! Sasuke Uchiha llevando a una chica, eso no lo creo, ¿quién es? ¿La conocemos?

-Se llama Hinata, es lo único que diré

\- OMG! ESTAS SALIENDO CON HINATA, FELICIDADES VIEJO

-No dobe, hmp

-Esta bien teme, pero no te enojes, y tu shikamaru a quién estas esperando?

\- estoy esperando a Ino, vamos a ir a estudiar a mi casa, ya que ayer no pudimos estudiar

-Ahora se le llama estudiar jajajaja Shikamaru que galán

-Cállate Naruto

\- No me tienen paciencia

-No! - dijeron Sasuke y Shikamaru al mismo tiempo

Después de unos minutos, llegaron las chicas que esperaban.

-Naruto, ya estoy lista vamos

\- Si amor, adiós chicos

\- Adiós-dijeron los demás

\- Shika, ya tengo lista mi libreta de álgebra, ya nos podemos ir

\- Bueno problemática, adiós chicos

\- adiós

\- Sasuke-san disculpe la demora

\- No te preocupes, vamos

Pov. Hinata

Nos subimos al auto de Sasuke, esta vez, me anime a hablar con él.

\- ¿Qué tal estuvo su día?

\- Normal, la clase estuvo fácil

\- Que bueno

\- ¿Y tu día?

\- Bastante bien, arregle las cosas con mi amiga

\- bien, ¿cómo sigue tu pie?

\- Ya mejor, pero me molesta un poco, gracias por preguntar

\- hmp

Llegamos a mi casa, el bajo del auto y me abrió la puerta.

-Muchas gracias Sasuke-san, ¿le gustaría pasar a tomar algo?

\- para otra ocasión será, tengo que ir a ver a mi hermano

\- Hasta luego Sasuke-san, con cuidado

\- Adiós

Hasta aquí el capitulo, ya actualizaré más seguido...


End file.
